Your Voice Brings Me Life
by Valiess Wisternshield
Summary: Thorin gets wounded and Bilbo is broken from the incedent, but then his voice brings the dwarf back to the surface. Bilbo/Thorin slash
1. His voice

"Stay with me, please."

Bilbo held a wounded Thorin in his hands.

He had an arrow in his chest.

Bilbo had an arrow in his back.

"I don't know if I can, my burglar." Thorin whispered weakly.

"Please, I'm begging you." the hobbit's tears streamed down his cheeks and onto the dwarf's armor.

He smiled softly as his eyes went ghostly white, Thorin Oakenshield was gone.

Bilbo screamed louder than any hobbit ever had, and it rung through the valley, reaching the ear of every elf, orc, dwarf, and human alike. It broke their hearts, they hadn't heard such a yell of sorrow and hurt.

They stopped fighting and looked at the small figure holding the fallen dwarf prince.

Silence. All through the valley, not one sound.

Bilbo kissed Thorin's forehead and shut his eyes gently.

The dwarves had a new fury to them, not just for their kingdom, but for Bilbo, for Thorin.  
The orcs didn't stand a chance.

Even through the motion around them, Bilbo held Thorin. He couldn't see straight, he couldn't think. Numb. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as he saw a man walk up to them, changing from bear to human. He didn't recognize anymore. He was broken.

The man picked up Thorin.

All he could comprehend was _He was taking Thorin away from him_.  
He threw himself at Beorn, eyes foggy, all the shapeshifter did was also take the hobbit in his grasp and took them to a tent far away. He felt someone ripping the arrow out of his back, but he didn't feel pain. Just numbness.

Bilbo was so far away, he lay there on the ground, staring at the sky blankly.  
_He's gone_. He whispered.

_Gone._

Thorin felt himself surrounded by darkness. Was he dead? Peaceful, it was nice. He heard a faint noise in the distance, someone screaming? it sounded so full of pain and angst. Possibly the hobbit, who had stayed with him in his final moments? **Bilbo**.

He felt distantly, a soft feeling on the forehead and a brush down his face. But he felt as if he was now drowning in the black, he had to fight himself back to light. Thorin struggled, needing to see the hobbit okay. Oh, how the guilt washed over him. How he had treated Bilbo at the gate. Anger bit at his throat, not at the hobbit, at himself. He understood Bilbo's intentions now, they were so clear. Why hadn't he understood before, why couldn't he have used kinder words towards him, he felt selfish. It was if he was in a nightmare, and he desperately tried to wake up. He saw light biting at his eyelashes. He opened his eyes to see a crying Gandalf.

"The hobbit." He rasped.

Gandalf looked up with a start. "Thorin. -"

"The hobbit." this time more desperate.

"Bilbo." Gandalf whispered. "Is lost, without you."

"What do you mean?"

"After he shut your eyes, he refused to stray away from you, he even fought Beorn when he took you back here. He is now nearing death himself, From a broken heart, it seems."

Thorin looked silently up at Gandalf. "I need to see him."

Gandalf nodded and exited the tent.

Thorin went back under.

Bilbo wanted to just leave this world, just to see his face knew the prince hated him, but that didn't stop his tears. They dripped clean streaks down his face, crusted with dirt and blood.  
He saw Gandalf mutter to himself and leave a tent. He crawled to the tent, knowing who occupied it, knowing those eyes may still be lifeless.  
He limped to Thorin's side and took his hand, and softly sang.

"I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"

He saw Thorin's eyes twitch. He let out a shaky breath and continued.

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah"

Bilbo let out a sob and buried his face in the prince's chest, unable to speak, trembling, raking with sobs. "I'm so, so sorry Thorin. I wish I could have said so earlier."

Thorin had heard the Hobbit's song, Beautiful sound against the darkness, it brought him closer to the light. He opened his eyes softly. "Your voice is beautiful."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Credits:  
Song- Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright. (Orig. Leonard Cohen)  
I do not own the characters; J.R.R TOLKIEN  
Will have more in the future.


	2. Of hurts and cuddles

Hello fellow web bunnies! Here I present part 2.  
My computer eats my quotation marks so apologies if one or two are missing; I tried to fix.  
Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bilbo went silent at the first note of Thorin's soft, deep tone. Looking up, noticing the dwarf's eyes, they were shinier and a deeper blue than before.

The hobbits heart stopped.

Letting out a wail he buried his face back into the dwarf's chest, sobbing, sending tremors down Bilbo's shoulders.  
Thorin couldn't do anything but rest his hand on the halfling's shoulder gently. He noticed the flinch and the blood seeping down in a thick stream through Bilbo s coats, all the way down and dripping into the dirt.

"Bilbo, you also have your wounds, can you let me try to help you?" He knew the pain the halfling was going through, both physically and mentally, or so he thought..  
That just made the hobbit cry more. "You scared me to death, Thorin. I can't feel anything."  
Thorin knew being gentle wouldn't get the hobbit to let himself get healed. He sat up, clenching his teeth and inhaling deeply, crossing his bruised legs.

"Sit in front of me."  
His voice stern as it always was, but there was seemingly a tint of pleading, of sorrow. Bilbo nodded and did so.  
Thorin gently took off the halfling's coat, then asked him to unbutton the second layer.  
Confused, Bilbo agreed and took it off to reveal to Thorin a deep gash with blood seeping all down the halfling's slender spine.  
Scowling, he reached for the water pitcher, the bucket, bandages, more bandages, and ointment.  
He started by cleaning all the blood off of his back, being very light at the touch near the wound itself, but still making Bilbo cry out at least once. He muttered an apology and kept working.

Later, he successfully finished and wrapped the clean bandages around Bilbo's upper torso, and seeing as Bilbo's shirts were soiled, Thorin gave the halfling his furs.  
Bilbo leaned into Thorin's chest, the smell of leather,fur, and wood smoke calming him. He shut his eyes, feeling faintly under the stings of fatigue gentle arms holding him. Smiling, the halfling drifted off into a land where love roamed freely.

Thorin looked down and smiled, noticing the fluttering eyelashes and occasional mutters, along with a slow, calm heartbeat.

He wrapped himself tighter around the shorter one and drifted off himself.

Later, Gandalf had entered the tent to tell Thorin they couldn't find the hobbit when he saw they were resting against each other. He chuckled softly and left the tent.  
"They're sleeping like babes in there."  
"Good." Balin nodded. "Bilbo is wounded?"  
"Yes, but Thorin seems to have tried on his own to have healed it." Gandalf sighed. "I m giving them 5 minutes."

Bilbo woke with a small gasp, clutching one of Thorin s hands.  
"Yes, Bilbo?" The prince asked softly.  
"It hurts..." He bit his lip and let out a small whimper.  
"It's okay Bilbo."  
Thorin tried his best to be gentle as he lifted Bilbo up from himself into an upright position, cringing from the cry that escaped Bilbo s lips.

He quickly took off the furs and noticed the bandages were bled through then Gandalf burst into the tent.

"Bilbo Baggins come with me."  
Bilbo got up, stumbling at first and clutching his shoulder, maybe he had also strained that as well. He followed Gandalf out of the tent and left Thorin to think.


	3. A close call

_Sorry you had to wait so long! Here yeh goo;  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

Does he love me?  
Do I love him?  
What's the point of trying to know,  
When it could only be his kind heart?

Thorin stared at the wall blankly, lost in emotion and thought, not paying attention to what was going on. He didn't notice the blood seeping through the bandages on his chest, did not notice the haze going around his eyes, did not notice his heart thudding against his rib cage, or how it was getting harder and harder to breathe.  
And he continued to not notice until it was too late.

Bilbo was in incredible pain.  
Since the numbness from almost losing the one he cared most of had faded, the wounds had started to settle in.  
He knew Balin was doing his best to be gentle, but the burning wouldn't go away.

Apparently there were several other slash marks on his back from a sword that he was unaware about, and those were the ones that stung, but where the arrow had pierced his skin, that was most painful.

Balin let the quite frustrated hobbit leave the tent once the bandages had been wrapped; he headed to Thorin's tent almost immediately.

He looked at the drained, lifeless expression glazed on the princes face and knew that something was wrong.  
The halfling trotted over to him and tore open Thorin's coat. **Blood.  
**He felt sick to the stomach, the bandages were soaked, and down his whole front blood left a sheet of red.  
"THORIN!" the hobbit screeched.  
It was an attempt to get the dwarf to open his eyes, but also to grab Balin or Gandalf's attention.

Bilbo took the cloak completely off Thorin, throwing it to the side, then ripping the bandages open quickly, somewhat angrily, yet any anger he had once held on to was gone, with trembling, blood-covered fingers. He then put both his hands on the wound and pushed down; trying desperately to stop the bleeding.  
He felt the presence of Gandalf sweep in behind him.  
"Bilbo, let me take care of this."  
"Let me stay with him, please."  
Bilbo couldn't even hide the terrified, desperate tone in his voice.  
"I'm sorry, My dear friend. Please go find somewhere else to dwell for the moment."

If there was one thing Hobbits have, it is loyalty.

"I can't" The halfling whispered.  
"What?" When Bilbo released his hold on Thorin, the wizard got to work immediately.  
"I can't leave."  
"You must."  
Bilbo came to a conclusion, just a simple thought really, but it meant much.  
"Would you abandon the one you love; when they are on death's door!?"  
Gandalf started stitching the wound with nimble fingers.  
"I would not."  
"Then you must understand."

Gandalf sighed and cut the string after a tight knot, finishing the stitches. He started to gently dab the area with a kerchief that held water mixed with herbs of some sort. After there was a clean, large circle around the wound, he picked up the dwarf softly and wrapped clean bandages around Thorin's torso, then lay him back down.

He handed a water satchel to Bilbo.  
"Try to get him to take it; If he gets dehydrated it could very well be his last day."  
The wizard left the tent swiftly.

Bilbo sat down softly next to the unconscious prince, an empty feeling in his heart.  
He gently drove Thorin's lips apart with the nozzle of the water, pouring some slowly so he wouldn't end up drowning the dwarf, rubbing Thorin's neck so he would swallow.

Once the satchel was empty he put the thing down and looked sadly to the dwarf's face.  
"Thorin, I know you may not hear me, but there's something I need to say."  
He sighed, deeply with a quiver in his breath.  
The hobbit bit his tongue, deciding not to say anything, just taking one of the dwarf's cold hands in his, entwining his fingers gently.  
He had already cried himself dry earlier, but if he hadn't he would be right now.  
Bilbo found himself unable to speak. He tried to, but there was nothing but air.  
The hobbit leaned down, and kissed Thorin gently, sadly, lightly. It was only a moment, yet it felt like so much.  
He noted the warmth in the dwarf's lips. It meant he was alive.  
The hobbit smiled but it wasn't a happy one, like the curve one has when they start to cry. There were no tears.  
He felt the grip tighten on his hand for just a moment, and looked up.  
The dwarf still looked the same. Guessing he had just imagined it, he went back to staring at the wall blankly.

Thorin could feel, hear, touch, but he could not move or see. He was stuck in the way-to-familiar black again. He noted he was a fool and needed to pay much more attention next time.. _But there may not be a next time.  
_Terror. That was the only thing the dwarf felt. Bilbo, he needed to see Bilbo. He needed to take the hobbit and put his lips to the hobbits, even if it meant that there would be no more conversation between the two of them, merely seething glances and the cold that was of isolation.  
He saw a light.  
He went towards it, desperate to find a way out.

All through the night, Bilbo stayed there. Refusing to leave even for food.  
Even when the lanterns lost their glow and there was darkness, he stayed, Silent, begging in his mind for the dwarf to do something , to move, or to whisper something, or to at least change the dead expression on his face. Thorin was alive, breathing and the color had returned to his skin, but besides that there was no different.  
Bilbo listened to the soft breathing of the dwarf.

The light was getting brighter, almost blinding, even.  
Thorin walked into it.

Bilbo saw the tendrils of the sunrise peeking through the tent's fabric. His eyes felt heavy, but he knew he could not sleep. The pain was biting his back, sometimes he had to struggle not to yell as the waves came occasionally but without warning and stayed for long periods, overwhelming.  
The others told him to go to bed.  
He refused to.

The dwarf saw his grandfather, his father, his ancestors.  
His grandfather approached him.  
"Hello, Thorin."  
"Good to see you again, grandfather!"  
"Good to see you too, but there is someone waiting for you below."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You have entered the kingdom of fallen kings, and we are going to send you back to your body. There is someone whom just by knowing your existence could spare their life."  
Thorin was taken aback, but then he smiled and bowed politely.  
"Thank you."  
His grandfather smiled and faded away, along with the others.  
Thorin felt more coming back to him, memories, heat, pain, the touch of a hand in his.

He opened his eyes slowly, it was the break of dawn, he knew. There was a small figure next to him, unable to make out their features in the dark. They were holding his hand. He saw Delicate curls atop their head, he knew who it was instantly.

"Bilbo."  
"You're a fool." Bilbo responded gently.  
"I know."  
"You need to stop, this is the second time I thought I was going to lose you."  
"I understand."  
"No you don't."  
"Yes I do."  
"No, you don't." Bilbo looked sadly into Thorin's eyes.

Thorin looked at Bilbo's eyes. They contained so much. Pain, hurt, loss, desperation. It broke him. The dwarf looked away.  
Bilbo tightened his grip on the dwarf's hand and smiled.  
"It's good to know you are alive."  
The dwarf smiled halfheartedly.  
"Bilbo."  
"Yes?"  
"Can you…um.."  
"Can I what?.."

Thorin decided that all dignity he had once had was lost, so he swallowed his pride.  
"Could you lay down with me? I'm cold..and judging by your face you must be exhausted"

The hobbit chuckled.  
"I doubt I would give you much warmth, prince."  
"You look exhausted." The prince replied stubbornly.  
"Alright."

Bilbo got up silently and the dwarf shuffled a little ways backwards to give Bilbo room.  
Much to his surprise, once the hobbit lay down he buried his face into the crook under Thorin's chin.

The prince smiled and wrapped one of his arms around the hobbit, pulling him closer.

Bilbo smiled also, shutting his eyes, relaxing his muscles to melt in the warmth spreading in between them.

Bilbo fell asleep almost immediately, making Thorin chuckle softly. He stayed awake, though. His eyes were shut, but his ears were open, this was usual as he had made himself learn how to on dangerous nights during his youth, but that was when he put his mind to it.  
At the moment, it wasn't intentional.  
He guessed it was because he wanted to protect Bilbo.  
Knowing well that Bilbo was not anywhere close to waking, he sang something quietly, just for the two of them.

_Sleep,_  
_Sleep tonight,_  
_and may your dreams be realized._  
_If the thundercloud_  
_passes rain_  
_so let it rain _  
_let it rain.  
Rain on him._

Heeeellooo!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Just letting you know;  
The next chapter may be the last.  
The little song-thingy is MLK - U2  
I do not own the hobbit or it's characters.


	4. Farewell?

The next few months went by quickly, the dwarves and men worked to restore the ancient architecture,which was well-kept only by how well it's craftsmanship was, and also that it was made of stone. Thorin had healed well, and so had Bilbo. The scars were barely visible, but they still brought back painful memories.

Yet, there must always be an ending.

"I will be leaving by the next moon, I have some more things to do to help around the mountain but I must be on my way soon."

The words struck a bolt of..what was it.. Fear? no.. but it burnt like it was, through Thorin. He could send some of his dwarves to help him on the way back, but they were more needed here.

"Alright." He had said, knowing he could not negotiate to the halfling, and never really realized how real it was until it was time for him to go.

"Two more weeks, then I'll be out of your hair forever." He knew Bilbo had meant it as a passing statement, not truly realizing the panic that it set into the king's bones.

"Wait. So soon?" Thorin's voice came out more frightened than he had intended.

"Uh yeah, are you alright?" The hobbit asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting your departure to come so quickly."

Thorin knew he had to tell him, tell him how he felt, tell him…

The dwarf silenced his thoughts quickly. Hobbits were innocent creatures, and to even think about doing those things to him seemed so..'wrong' would not describe it, He could not find the right word.  
He cursed his mind, he always thought dirty, even when he was a young dwarrow. His first thoughts was on one of the men in the forges, when he was around 59. Even though he was a prince, he had gone down for work in Dale, being of royalty Thrain had thought it too dangerous for him to work in the mines, therefore forbidding him to, and Thorin needed something to build up his muscle and also to build up a reputation, so when he became king he was on good terms with the surrounding borders.

The man's name was William, and that was all he remembered.

Every day since that year, A day wouldn't pass by without Thorin thinking about something remotely close to such things.

He was scared on how Bilbo would react, to tell him his true..feelings..that word seemed so strange.

Would the shireling reciprocate or would he shut him out?

He needed to know.

And so that night, he cornered him.

"Bilbo."

"Yes?"

The halfling sounded shy, as he had on the beginning of the journey.

"Follow me" The prince growled.

"Where are we going?" There was a tone of argument in his voice, yet he still heeded the dwarf.

"To my quarters"

and that was when Bilbo truly got nervous.

He had had feelings for the dwarf for quite awhile.

What if someone told him and he's going to kick him out early and was just sparing him from doing so in public?

What if…What if he felt the same?

Bilbo quickly threw that thought away; that wasn't possible.

Fili and Kili swore up and down that he was straight, and even if that wasn't true, Bilbo was not fit to be courting a prince.

Little did the hobbit know, all the times Thorin had braided his hair, and all the times he had returned the favor, that the seemingly friendly gesture was Thorin's way of showing the others that Bilbo was his, and his only.

Thorin opened the door softly, letting Bilbo in and then shutting the door behind him with a click, resisting the urge to turn the shift next to the knob, so no one would barge in. He didn't, because he knew already that the hobbit would want to leave once the dreaded words left the king's mouth.

Bilbo was amazed at how pretty the room was.

There were no windows, as the room was underground, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The fireplace gave the white walls a homely feel, painting them a pretty, flickering orange. The room they were in was obviously the living the right was the kitchen, and then the back wall had an open hallway, there was one room at the very beginning of the hall on the right with a light brown, plain door, then further down was one on the left, with intricate carvings and a deeper brown, probably mahogany. Then at the end there was a final door, with the same carvings but not as many. taking a shy step forward, the hobbit turned his head to the side to get full view of the kitchen.

Thorin smiled as he watched the nervous hobbit scan his surroundings, like one of the men's pups first introduced to their new home. He leaned on the doorway, content to watch the halfling.

Bilbo gasped softly as he got full view of the kitchen.

It was not huge, but it had room. The walls held pots and pans, another fireplace, unlit with a kettle above it, nearby was a shelf holding herbs of many sorts along with a mortar and pestle. Across from that was a marble counter, above that was a shelf, holding several jugs of what looked to be many different types of alcohol.

On the counter, there was a cutting board, and a small woven basket holding an array of fruits, and next to that was a sink.

Smiling, he turned back to Thorin, noticing the dwarf had his eyes on him but the dwarf had quickly looked towards the fireplace next to him, trying to hide the fact that he was.

"So..what did you need to talk about?" The hobbit quickly got nervous again.

"Take a seat." Thorin murmured. Was the price getting shy also?

Bilbo sat on the love-seat couch, and Thorin took his place in the armchair.

"Yes?" he asked. His eyes grew worried when Thorin looked down, a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked and tried to get up but the dwarf raised his hand and silenced him. "Stay there, Please. I need to get this out."

Bilbo nodded and sunk into the soft couch.

After a few moments, Thorin finally spoke.

"I…I'm sorry." Thorin's deep voice was full of sorrow..Bilbo could not for the love of Aule know why.

"For what? You already apologized for that happened at the-"

"This is not about that!" The king quickly interrupted.

"Then what." Bilbo tried to add a tone of attitude to his voice, but it mostly came out nervously.

"I'm sorry, that I can't explain what so I'll have to show you, and I'm sorry about how." He mumbled.

Bilbo was about to ask why then the king got up, took the three steps over to where Bilbo was, and kissed him lightly.

Bilbo looked up at him owlishly; shocked. "I-"

"I'm sorry." Thorin's voice cracked and he was quickly gone, down the hall. He knew it was the mahogany door by the sound it made when it was shut.

Bilbo froze. He was silent, staring at the fire, unsure what to do. So he left.

* * *

The halfling slammed his back to the wall, shaking with relief.  
The dwarf did feel something for him!  
He was not sure what to do upon furthor actions, and quickly grew nervous again. He knew nothing of Dwarven courting, and he doubted Thorin knew of hobbit courting. After a few minutes, he regained himself. He turned the handle on the door.

It was locked.

So, as the hours passed by, Bilbo sat vigil by the door.

He was about to get up and leave when he heard the door click and heard it open.

Thorin stared forward, he didn't know Bilbo was on the floor. His eyes were rimmed with red. He couldn't have been….?

"Thorin." Bilbo's voice was cold and commanding. Thorin looked down silently, with shy eyes.

Bilbo felt he had dominance at the moment; he relished it. Standing up, he took the king by the collar and pulled him back inside the open door, shutting it behind the both of them.

Thorin looked terrified. With a devious chuckle that sent a shiver down the dwarf's spine, the hobbit pushed him down on the love seat and was then ontop of him; one knee on each side of Thorin's outer thighs. The halfling leaned in close; touching their foreheads together; never had they been so close, and Bilbo was in a very compromising position.

Bilbo chuckled when the king gasped, feeling the dwarf's chest rise and fall just a bit quicker. The hobbit's hands, originally on Thorin's shoulders, went into the black and silver mass of hair as he actually sat in Thorin's lap instead of knelt above it, pulling the King into a long, lusty kiss.

When they finally lifted away, the two were gasping for air. In their heavy breathing a smile broke free on their faces.

"What was that?" The king asked.

"Just needed to do that." Bilbo smiled.

* * *

For the next few weeks, as Bilbo agreed to stay just a little longer, There were joyous glances, stolen kisses in private, and at one point Thorin grabbed his ass, but that story will be told later.

Then, one night, Bilbo had a nightmare.

Sure, he had them almost daily, or nightly, as you will, But this one was particularly grousome. He tried to remain in his bedroom, and fall back asleep, but it kept haunting him. He felt very childish, yet he slipped on some clothes more acceptable than nightclothes and stumbled to Thorin's room though his muffled sobs and blurry vision.

Thorin had put away his forms in terms of peace with the elves and the men and women of dale, as well as a note for an amount of the gold to be given to Bard for slaying Smaug the terrible, and was about to go to his bedroom when he heard a soft knock on the door followed by a small sob, hearing his name by a familiar voice.

Thorin opened the door quickly and took Bilbo into his arms.

"Bilbo it's okay..It's okay" Thorin shut the door, and this time he locked it.

Bilbo cried a little bit harder as he buried his face into Thorin's chest, not realizing the dwarf was shirtless and only wore the lower part of his smallclothes to bed. Thorin backed away only for a second, to put his forehead to the hobbits. They were breathing the same air, and Bilbo, feeling Thorin's hands in his hair and his cool breath on his cheeks, calmed down a little bit. His trembling sobs and gasps for air silenced by a large swallow and shallow breathing.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No. It's okay." Thorin whispered back, he already knew why the halfling was upset.

"You will be staying here." Thorin murmured, his deep tone sending Bilbo into an even more tired state. He normally would have argued, but he had grown more familiar to Thorin, and seeing as they were courting, there wouldn't be an issue. The only thing was that this was the first time Thorin had invited him to sleep in his quarters, and having never asked Bilbo thought it would be off-limits. Bilbo suddenly got nervous, yes they would be in separate rooms, but what if he had another nightmare and started screaming and got thrown out?

"Alright." He responded. They both walked to the hallway, and when Bilbo walked to the end of the hall instead of staying at the door in the left that Thorin had opened, The king shot him a questionable look.

"And where do you think you are going?" Thorin chuckled.

"T-to the guest room?"

Thorin smiled, adoring Bilbo's obliviousness.

"No, Bilbo. I mean with me."

The blush that spread on the hafling's face was simply adorable, it spread to the tips of his wonderfully curved ears down to his pale, soft neck-

Thorin blinked that thought away immediately. His thoughts have gotten dirtier lately; and closer and closer to actually doing the things he thought of to him.

Little did the king know; Bilbo had thought the same exact things. He had even gotten close to masturbating, thinking about Thorin's muscles, his rumbling purr, his black hair cascading over the both of them, the softness of their kisses, and how rough he thought Thorin would get. Yet he never did, knowing if he got caught, he would not be forgiven.

Bilbo gasped a little bit as he entered the bedroom.

It was not large; but it was to an extent. There was a thick, short purple candle on the nightstand, and there was a dresser in the corner across from the bed with a large mirror and, identical to the other one, red candle. Next thing he knew he was holding a large black shirt. "You aren't going to be uncomfortable." Thorin purred, sending more than just a shiver up Bilbo's spine.

Soon they were both in bed. Thorin was surprised at how Bilbo had immediately gone to his chest, curling in close. He wrapped his arms around the hobbit, relishing the heat emitting between their bodies. The candles had been blown out, and only had the heat of the blanket and eachother.

The blankets smelt of lavender, Bilbo thought. He noticed Thorin had the smell of woodsmoke, leather, and furs on him. It was very calming, and found himself drifting to sleep quickly. Right as he was going under, he whispered something.  
"Thank you."  
He heard Thorin begin to say something, but fell asleep before he understood.

* * *

HEY SORRY ABOUT THAT it like double pasted or something.  
Well, I think it's fixed now.  
anyways, two questions,  
should I make a small thing about the time Thorin grabbed Bilbo's ass?  
and should I make smut in the next chapter?  
Thanks for reading :)


End file.
